Masan Gilani
Masan Gilani was a Dal Honese Heavy infantry soldier in the Malaz 14th Army. She likely belonged to either Sergeant Sobelone's or Sergeant Tugg's squad. She was described as tall with heavy, shapely breasts, and a swell to her belly and hips.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.537 She also had elongated, almond-shaped eyesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.534 and was generally considered very beautiful. She was also a skilled rider.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.533 History As a young woman, she had left her two children in the care of her aunts and uncles and departed the Dal Hon Plains. After Dal Hon had been conquered by the Malazan Empire it was increasingly common for Dal Honese to take the path of wandering, a custom by which Masan Gilani chose to explore the world and join the army. In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under heavy attack by hidden swordsmen and archers. Both Sergeants Sobelone and Tugg were killed.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-296/299/301 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Masan Gilani fled the flames along with a mixed group of survivors from Sobelone's, Tugg's, Fiddler's, Hellian's, and Gesler's squads. She was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.368/370 The survivors were found and led back to the 14th Army by Faradan Sort and Sinn. During that journey the survivors selected her, as the best rider, to take Apsalar's horse and ride ahead to try and catch up to, and notify the army of their survival, on her way there she was stopped short when her mount was attacked and killed by Dejim Nebrahl. She managed to escape only because the Deragoth were in pursuit of the D'ivers. The others, led by Faradan Sort, eventually found her and they resumed their journey to catch up to the main force. In Reaper's Gale Masan Gilani was originally a heavy, but after the reorganisation of the army for the invasion of Lether, she became a marine. Gilani was seen working with several other squads. She used her charms to keep Shake Brullyg in check on Second Maiden Isle where she was seconded to Balm's squad.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.373/378 She was then in the company of Cord's squad on a mission where Sinn held back the ice.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.506 In Dust of Dreams Masan Gilani was persuaded by Sinter, who had had a premonition, to leave the Bonehunters in search of allies. She found the T'lan Imass of the Unbound. In The Crippled God ] On the return journey to the Bonehunters, Masan Gilani and the Unbound came across the site of the army's battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk. Seeing the battlefield seething with orthens, she told the Unbound that she would not eat orthen anymore and questioned that crossing a lizard with a rat had been a good idea in the first place.The Crippled God, Chapter 2, UK HC p.52/53 Notes and references de:Masan Gilani Category:Bonehunters Category:Dal Honese Category:Females Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground)